Love Blossoms
by Ichigo-Rei
Summary: Amu,being a transfer student from England, goes into the office to register into the school. Only to come face to face with Ikuto. A tall, handsome teenager who, in a mix of a crazy cat fight, does something unexpected and unplanned.


**Hey guys! So here's a new Amuto story. Yes I'm still working on the other one. I've just run out of ideas for now. Here's something a little different! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

I walked through the corridor of my new high school, my new life. I felt hot stares directed on my back. I wore dark grey skinny jeans tucked inside knee-length jet black boots with stiletto heels. My black top cut right below my belly button. The top of the shirt went around my shoulders with the sleeves ending at my elbows. I wore black sun glasses, almost like hiding from paparazzi, but here they're called students. I had long flowing pink hair that ended an inch under my shoulders. Under my sun glasses is where my best feature laid, my golden orbs for eyes.

I made long graceful steps. I was thanking god for my long slender legs. I could make quicker steps. I opened the office door. The older lady looked up and smiled.

"Ah, Hinamori-san, welcome to Seiyo High School!" she said handing me my schedule.

"Arigato. Though, I don't understand, you look to young to be a school secretary." I said smiling.

"Oh my goodness! How sweet you are!" she turned around and talked to some other lady in the back office a heard her say; "I like this one!"

Then a reply; "You liked the last one to!"

She came back. This time she brought a very handsome man. He was tall and had midnight blue hair with piercing navy eyes. I felt my knees go weak. I stood up straight and stopped all thoughts.

_This is a teacher! Stop! Remember that promise you made to never to trust men again, especially one that is older than you! Remember last time!_

After that thought I was again under control.

"Hello, my name is Tskiyomi Ikuto, I'll be your guide today," his voice was even more handsome than his appearance, "your name is?"

"Hinamori Amu."

_Wait, guide? Since when are teachers guides?_

"It was really lucky we found someone with all your classes Hinamori. Usually a student misses their classes to be a guide."

_Student!_

"Tskiyomi-…uh what grade are you in? You don't look like a freshman."

"Please, call me Ikuto, and no I'm a sophomore. You are a very excelled student to be a freshman and have sophomore classes."

"Yes, I study very hard," I paused, "Ikuto-senpai…."

"Is something wrong Hinamori-san?"

"If I can call you Ikuto, will you call me Amu? If you don't want to that absolutely fine! I just thought it would be nice to have one friend," I said forcing a smile.

"I don't mind at all Amu-chan. But, why would you only have one friend?"

"Well," I said removing my sunglasses, "not a lot of girls liked me in my last school; I was only friends with boys. That only made them hate me worse. I'm sorry I don't like talking about it."

I put my glasses in my skull bag that had red X's all over it.

"Well I don't blame them for being jealous."

"Why?"

"It's nothing"

"Liar!"

We laughed and talked casually all the way to class.

When we reached the door my hand found its way to Ikuto's. I realized what I was doing and pulled my hand back but Ikuto took my hand and squeezed it. He mouthed its okay. Then let go and walked in. then the teacher ordered the class to attention. Ikuto didn't move even when the teacher told him to sit down. The teacher sighed.

"I want everybody to give a warm welcome to our new student."

Ikuto motioned towards me and I took a deep breathe and walked in.

"Introduce yourself to the class please."

I put on a cool poker face and smiled.

"Look at those golden eyes!"

"Look at that pink hair! Do you think she's foreign?"

I heard many students whispering.

"Hello, my name is Hinamori Amu. I came to Seiyo High School from another High School in England. My hobbies are tennis and electronics. Please to meet you," with that I bowed.

The teacher pointed to my seat which to my relief was right next to Ikuto and in the back. We walked together.

I passed Ikuto a note.

_Ikuto,_

_Thank you for staying up there with me. How did I do?_

He wrote something down then passed it back.

_Amu,_

_You're welcome. You did great! You're from England? I thought you had an accent. Lol_

I put a hand over my mouth to hide a giggle. Our teacher had finished his lesson and we had twenty minutes of class left. I looked at Ikuto with question on my face.

"Freshmen are the only grade with full classes. Aren't you glad you skipped those classes?"

"Oh yeah," I giggled.

"Hinamori-san?"

I faced forward. I saw three girls standing in front of my desk. They looked deathly afraid of me. Two were hiding behind who I guessed was the brave one of the group.

"Oh bloody hell, loosen up a little! I don't bite."

The girl's scared expressions changed to shock.

"Y-you are a lot different than we expected Hinamori-san."

"Well of course and please, call me Amu," I said smiling.

Their faces lit up.

One girl had short light brown hair with a baby attitude; another had sandy brown that was tied in short pig-tails. The last girl was short with long blonde hair and a black head band.

"I'm Miyuki," the pig-tailed girl said, "the short blonde is Rima and the girl with the baby attitude is Yaya. Nice to meet you Amu-chan!"

"Like wise" I said smiling.

"Yaya LOVES Amu-chan's accent!" the other girls nodded in agreement. I laughed and said thank you.

"Amu it's time for the next class," Ikuto said picking up his bag.

"Alright Ikuto, see you girls later," I said smiling.

The next class went by like a breeze. Ikuto excused himself to the bathroom when our 20 minute break started. We sat by each other in this class too. While I was waiting for him a girl with red eyes and brown curls came up to me.

"Hello Hinamori."

"Hello." My British accent was really starting to come out now that I was the only one with an accent. The girl turned around to her friends.

"Ugh, the brat does have an accent."

"Well bloody hell! If you're going to be an arse do it to my face. I thought Japan was a hospitable country."

"What the hell is an arse?"

"I can tell your brains are minimal. What do you want?"

"My name is Saaya and I'm the leader of the Ikuto fanclub. What's your relationship with him? He's mine!"

"Bloody hell, you're here too?" I paused as I saw Ikuto coming up, "I'm sorry your names not on him." I got up and walked over to Ikuto.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to my level. I whispered in his ear the summary of what happened. He smirked at the plan I told him. All the while Saaya was fuming. Ikuto wrapped his arms around my waist and mine around him.

"J-just what the hell do you think your doing Hinamori?"

"Claiming what's mine."

I brought Ikuto down to my level so close to where it looked like we kissed but only our noses touched. At least that's what we were supposed to do.

**R&R Please!**


End file.
